Mira
Mira is one of Riser Phenex's Pawns. Appearance Mira is a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri.Highschool DxD Anime Season 1 Episode 8 Personality Like the other members, Mira is very loyal to Riser and will follow his orders without hesitation. She has been shown to be a very serious fighter, but has also demonstrated a habit of underestimating her opponents. While initially having a bad impression of Issei for being a pervert, she later becomes a fan of his. History Not much is known about Mira, other than at some point before the series, she was revived as a Devil by Riser. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Mira first appears in Volume 2 at the Occult Research Club, when Riser is introduces his peerage to Rias after the two of them decide to have a Rating Game. During the introduction, Mira was ordered by Riser to take out an aggravated Issei, and manages to land a direct blow to the stomach, nearly knocking him out. During the Rating Game, Mira fought Issei again in the replicated gymnasium. Although she quickly gained the upper hand in terms of fighting style, she lost to the latter after being one of the first victims (alongside Ile and Nel) hit by Issei's Dress Break, and was finally taken out of the fight when Akeno destroyed the building. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In the Extra Life of DX.1, Mira participated in her master's rematch against Rias. Mira faces off against Issei again who use his Balance Breaker from the start and beats her with Dragon Shot which also rips off her clothes. Before being retired, she blushingly asks for his autograph later. In Volume 19, Mira participates in the Rating Game between her master and Diehauser Belial. Powers & Abilities Promotion: Being a Pawn, Mira can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop.Highschool DxD Light Novel Volume 1 Life 4 Part 1 Bōjutsu: Mira is an expert combatant using Bōjutsu martial arts in tandem with a long wooden staff. Pyrokinesis: Mira has the ability to emit fire from her staff which is used to increase the destructive power of her attacks.Highschool DxD Light Novel Volume 2 Life 4 Part 5 Enhanced Strength: Mira has shown that she possesses high strength despite her small size, being able to knock Issei out with ease. Equipment Wooden Staff: Mira's weapon of choice which she uses in combination with her martial arts.Highschool DxD Light Novel Volume 2 Life 2 Part 4 Trivia *Mira is stated to be the weakest member of Riser's peerage. *Mira is a female name which can mean "wonderful; surprising" or "wealthy; high born" in English. **In Finnish the meaning is "peace". **The Portuguese meaning is "sea". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Riser Phenex's Peerage Category:Pawn